


Eli's First Promotion: Part one

by ProxyWars



Series: -chanting- Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Thranto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyWars/pseuds/ProxyWars
Summary: It finally happens!Thrawn comes through for his trusted companion. Things change for Thrawn, new plaque, new ship, new perspective.





	Eli's First Promotion: Part one

“It is also an honour and a privilege,” the admiral continued, “for this board to rectify a situation that has too long been allowed to stand.”

Thrawn glanced at the young man beside him. Eli was wearing a confused and concerned frown, but Thrawn knew that frown would not last long.

“It is therefore with equal pleasure that this board confers upon Ensign Eli Vanto-”

Eli gasped. Thrawn suppressed a smirk.

“-the rank-”

Thrawn saw Eli stand up a little straighter, his eyes wide in anticipation.

“-of lieutenant commander-”

Eli jolted. It was only then Thrawn allowed himself to smile.

Seven Ranks. It was completely unheard of. Completely impossible, for an _ensign_ to become a lieutenant commander in one fowl swoop, but there it was.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Vanto.”

Eli took the plaque with barely a tremble in his hand, Thrawn was impressed. After so many years as an ensign he had expected Eli to be less measured. Thrawn new it must feel incredible for his protégé, finally getting the responsibility and respect he had earned.

“Congratulations.” Thrawn repeated softly. Eli turned to him, beaming.

The breath caught in Thrawn’s chest. He had never seen Eli smile like that. It was like the sun shone from his face, blinding him to everything else. It was only a moment, a single _brief_ moment, but for Thrawn, it changed _everything_.

Eli was happy, truly happy in that moment, and it had been _Thrawn_ who had made it happen. He had plucked a nineteen-year-old cadet from a supply line track and hauled him off to command without him ever realising. He had bartered an alliance with Pryce and asked _only_ that Eli get the credit he deserved. Eli would probably have never made lieutenant commander if he had not met Thrawn. _Maybe_ he would have been able to make captain, but supply would never have allowed his talents to shine through like they did now.

The man standing beside Thrawn was no longer a boy. He was a man hardened and skilled in military tactical advantage, leadership and morality. He had overcome his own self-doubts and anxieties, mastered his own mind and body, and become a man Thrawn thought of as remarkable.

As Thrawn listened with only one ear, he watched Eli from the corner of his eye. Suddenly unable to take his eyes off the handsome _Lieutenant Commander_.

_Yes, that was **much** better. _

That gave Eli power and resources of his own, they were possibly as close to equals as they would ever get professionally. There would never be a better time.

_A better time? For what?_ Thrawn mused as they headed to their new assignment.

The _Chimaera_. One of the most imposing Imperial Star Destroyers in the fleet, and it was _theirs_ to command. Eli would face a new list of challenges and Thrawn would be there to see him overcome them all.

They arrived at their new quarters. Eli was berthed directly adjacent to him. Though Thrawn’s quarters were significantly larger, Eli was quietly bubbling about the fact that he now had senior officers’ quarters.   
“My own office!” he sighed quietly with relief, “A bigger bed. Seriously, Sir. I don’t know how you ever got any sleep! You’re a full head taller than me and even I’m uncomfortable on that cot.”

Even with his own excitement, Eli was still thinking about Thrawn and his discomfort. The realisation made him ache. He wasn’t entirely sure what for, but the sensation didn’t go away. Not even hours later, as he lay awake in his new Ship’s Captain’s quarters. Thrawn couldn’t shake the feeling of tension within him, the image of Eli’s smile played on repeat in his mind.

He’d finally been able to give something back for all that Eli had done for him. Eli Vanto, his protégé, his… no, Thrawn knew the dangers of lingering on what could never be. Lieutenant Commander Vanto was still his subordinate. Was still under _his_ command, Thrawn could never ask anything more of him, could never accept anything more of him. The risk of loosing his command was too great, there were too many people counting on him, too much at stake.

He found himself growing tense as his tired mind overcame his resolve. Wandering back to the days in the academy, Eli had been so coltish then. All sharp angles and unformed features. After five years training beside Thrawn, he had filled out well. Men and woman alike threw themselves at him whenever they went planet side. Even some of Eli’s other superiors had made overtones towards him. That fact had driven Thrawn to near madness at the though that anyone would use their rank to manipulate Eli like that.

But was that not exactly what Thrawn himself wanted to do? Wasn’t he now running his own hand down the length of his firm shaft at the thought of crossing that invisible line between them? Closing the distance between friends and lovers.

What would Eli be like? Would he be pliant and submissive? Or would the confidence Eli had cultivated for himself stretch into the bedroom as well? Would Eli be demanding? Or would he acquiesce to his lovers’ whims?

Thrawn realised he didn’t care. He would take whatever the man would give him. He would give Eli everything he wanted, whatever he wanted. Inside and outside the bedroom alike.

His breathing became ragged as he stroked himself faster, gripped himself a little tighter. He put one hand over his mouth to stifle his initial groan as climax took him. Then before he realised what he was doing, he was softly calling Eli’s name through wave after wave of pleasure. Every repetition a caress of the man he would never get to touch, never get to hold in his arms, never get to satisfy.

Guilt washed over him as quickly as the pleasure had come. Thrawn was alone. In his massive quarters, easily three times the size of the one Eli had been so pleased to finally have to himself. In a bed that could easily find space for two. In a room that was undecorated and uncluttered, very unlike Eli’s own quarters. Thrawn thought about what his walls would look like with Eli’s personal affects scattered on them. Photo’s of his family. His friends from Lysatra.

There were even a few of the two of them from their various shore leaves. Eli pulling a face and Thrawn with an unimpressed raised eyebrow somewhere unidentifiable. Eli with a resigned and equally unimpressed look as Thrawn admired a single artwork that had caught his attention for over an hour. Eli excitedly experiencing snow for the first time while Thrawn stood in the background, eyes closed, letting the cold seep into his bones.

Thrawn washed off and retuned to his empty bed. A cold bed. Usually he liked sleeping in the cold, but tonight, as Eli’s proud smile played on repeat, he wanted to be warm.

In the sun.


End file.
